The Girl In Question
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Elijah is facing a vampire teenager named Amber, she wants to kill his son Alexander for having done with it, Lex for fear of relationship with her father decides to hide the truth of the situation. Warning: May contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Based on my history TEEN SPIRIT, you do not have to read it to understand this one must know that Alexander is a son of Elijah in this world and his ex-girlfriend Amber has been transformed into a vampire by Rebekah, she seeks revenge.**

**The girl in question**

After the terrible night in Mistyc Falls. Alexander got up too late really had no intention of going to school that day, he was sure his father would agree with that, the bass into the room and found his father reading the newspaper

"Hi daddy"

"Good morning son, could you sleep well?"

"More or less, actually going to ask you ... Let me miss school today "

"Are you ill?"

"No ... not only I'm tired and I have not finished beyond what the last night"

"You know that I totally disagree miss school but you can do under these circumstances, take a breather son"

"Thanks Dad, I really do not even know what else to think, almost blew it all last night, Elena knows that you're alive and can tell Klaus and ..."

"Calm down ... last night just after you went to sleep... I back to Mistyc Falls, Klaus seems to run away from the city and I visited Elena ... she has forgotten that I am alive"

"Is it serious? Did you know if all is well? "

"It seems that Klaus let them live, but has discovered that the blood of Elena is the key to create the hybrid´s, the young Loockwod it has become to hybrid too"

"I feel sorry for him"

"I know, even that these issues will no longer be our problem ... we continue with our lives"

"I know Dad, I know," whined the boy, Elijah later went to work leaving your child alone to rest in his room but was anything but Lex kept dreaming of the days when people called him the destroyer, precisely because they always destroyed everything in its path, suddenly a memory of the 20's came to mind was when he met Stefan Salvatore and when they get along, when Klaus and Rebekah were beside killing people in a club and most disconcerting was the recall shots there and then saw the face of an older man, a detective showed him the faces of Klaus and Rebekah was looking for that, then try to go over there in your memories but it seemed that everything was blocked even that funny feeling I had for this unknown man was very noticeable.

Alexander decided to stop to remember and get out of bed to come down to drink water, rang the door tightly and ran to open, his surprise was greater when he saw Amber (his girlfriend) with a huge smile on his door.

"Hey honey are you going to invite me?" Asked Amber

"Amber ... I ... I'm sorry I can not let you in."

"Why?"

"Amber this is wrong, You became a vampire and seems to be like you"

"For if, now I will be thin and beautiful forever ... we can be together forever"

"But I do not want that"

"Are you saying that you dont love me?"

"No, of course if this is wrong but we can not be lovers of eternity, look what you have done towards my fault ... can not be together now"

"Lex, you can not finish me off ... you can not"

"Sorry, but we can not keep seeing" Lex said before slamming the door in his face,

"you will regret" Shouted the vampire from the outside, Lex was so angry I scream in anger before breaking into pieces black vase.

"Just what I needed" complained the boy, his father really was going to kill him, as a house rule was not to break things for a tantrum and even that was not what happened to his father would be the same, Lex was for a broom and picked up the pieces of the vase in a black bag, was tempted to hide it but the sudden arrival of his father stopped him.

"Son are you okay?" Asked his father to see the face of panic and terror to his son, Lex showed the bag.

"Sorry Dad, I did not want to break ... it was ... It was an accident, "said head down, Elijah walked slowly towards him and remove the bag from his hands, opened it and saw with his own eyes the vase shattered.

"What happened?"

"Sorry ... I was running and did not see"

"Alexander, son do not lie that does not end well for you ... tell me the truth What happened here?" Elijah asked fearing that his son had let it get into a dangerous vampire or worse Rebekah or Klaus.

"I was angry and throw it ... but really did not mean dad" said Alexander, Elijah thought a few seconds while nodding.

"Alexander dearly had talked about breaking things whenever you wanted is not it?" he wonder, Lex nodded.

"All right, go up to your room you are punished for the rest of the day" Elijah commanded, Lex was tempted to say the real cause of that broke the vase but he knew that if his father found out he already knew Amber was a vampire more likely to be angry with him and his ass would pay the consequences, then it was better to go to your room and if you think that a solution to the problem of Amber.


	2. Chapter 2

The night came and just after Elijah tuck his child in bed, a mysterious shadow crossed the window of the kitchen, Elijah came to watch was happening and came face to face with Amber.  
"Hello Mr. Mikaelson, I was wondering if could go to see his son?" Wonder he girl, Elijah who was really surprised but smiled slightly.  
"I think it's a little late Miss, Alexander really is asleep now"  
"Yes I thought that but sir, I just need 3 minutes to leave something on your bed ... We are going together on you know that? Well I'd like a surprise, "said the girl with a huge smile that could fool anyone, Elijah thought much but nodded.  
"You can go, please be brief"  
"Yes sir, I assure you," replied the girl and quickly entered the house to Elijah when he turned to look she was not (as had run super speed) but Elijah thought he had run as a normal girl.  
Lex turned over in bed when he felt a touch on his face, opened his eyes thinking it was his father.  
"Dad"  
"You're wrong... My love" Amber whispered, then Lex opened his eyes and the girl quickly took him by the neck.  
"Are you surprised?" She asked, Lex who could not speak very well throw a blow, she fell to the floor making a little noise that Elijah heard but thought it was normal.  
"Amber out of here" said Lex, she began to laugh.  
"I will not go, your not you will ... no one can leave me Lex" said the girl throwing Lex against the door, which swung open and crashed against the wall making a startling noise, Elijah ran to see what happened and found Lex on the floor above the Amber and hanging him.  
"I should thank Aunt Rebekah why Do not ?" Rhetorically asked the girl before kissing him, Lex tried to get away from it when Amber painfully cry and fell sideways, Elijah stood behind her as she had stabbed to see what him to his son.  
"Lex are you okay?" Asked Elijah help you get up, the boy nodded before turning to look dry and dead body of his girlfriend.  
"O God ... Amber, I did not want that to happen ... I'm sorry" said the child beginning to mourn over the body of the girl, Elijah did not quite understand what was happening but was limited to stroke his back on his son and then hug him. It was several minutes before Elijah could lead your child back to bed, the child was clearly very bad about what just happened.  
"Calm down son, try to get some sleep ... it not your fault," he said, kissing her forehead and left the room to rid the body of the girl on the outskirts of town.  
The night was terribly for Alexander, but it was the weekend so it would not even get out of bed, Elijah entered the room, realizing that and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Son, we have to get up"  
"Dad do not want ... Amber is dead because of me"  
"Of course not, son, I was the one who let go in the house first, I did not know he was a vampire and when I sawttacking you I dont had more a option be killed"  
"But it was for me"  
"If you had to blame yourself had killed her, you are much stronger but you would not do it ... Klaus does not the sent or Rebekah? "  
"Worse than that ... Dad Aunt Rebekah yesterday that made it all because, she wants my back, if I had listened from the beginning never would have happened to her, "said the boy started to mourn, that was the last piece of the puzzle to Elijah.  
"You should tell me what had happened last night, I could have helped"  
"I'm sorry ... I do not know what to say, I was so tired and confused to tell you completely forget ... sorry dad, "said the boy, I notice that Elijah Lex seemed to hurt something else.  
"Lex, did anything happen with that girl, something I should be know?" Elijah asked to recall the subject of the broken vase, Lex quickly opened his eyes wide,  
"Well ... she was here before last night, wanted to be invited nor wanted to go but then I broke up with her and was upset so I try to kill me and anger me too good attitude so I broke the vase, sorry no I wanted to tell you that I should not care what I do with my private life "Lex said, even that sounded a lot harder than trying to say, Elijah was thoughtful as usual on what to do next, then put her warm hand on the knee of your child.  
"Alexander ... really sorry but you did not trust me"  
"No dad, I did not mean that I ..."  
"Son, you hid information that could collect your life, a girl died for our lack of communication, do not want that to happen again"  
"I promise, Dad"  
"I know, but not enough this time," said Elijah, Alexander guess what followed  
"Daddy, please do not punish me ..."  
"Sorry, I have no choice ... stand on the bed doing you will get 10 with my belt," said Elijah, the boy was slow to obey meekly but he did the same down his pants and his boxers quickly bending over the edge of bed, Elijah nodded pleased and doubtful about what I had to do but pulled his pants belt quickly, bend it in half and began the punishment.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT  
After the fourth plague, Alexander let out a cry of pain as the strength of his father in every shot could be that of 30 strokes of a human, so his back had no problem quickly turn red. Elijah wanted to finish quickly the punishment for what he said nothing of scolding or preaching and gave the following 6 shots in succession, strong and fast.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT  
Alexander wept a little on the bed sheets when he felt his father helping him stand up, Lex did shakily and accommodate clothing and then feel the warm hand of Elijah on his shoulder.  
"Never again son, you must learn that I am your father and whatever happens you can always talk to me, but when are matters of vampires right?" He asked, Lex nodded crying, Elijah thumbs associated him face to wipe the tears .  
"You can keep recumbent to dinner, I will not pressure you to get you through this and if you need to keep talking about this loss, you know where to find"  
"Thanks Dad" whispered the child, Elijah quickly hugged him before leaving the room, Lex rubbed the burning in his back while he was lying on his stomach, still crying at the memory of Amber even that he was sure she was better now that being a vampire.

Please Review


End file.
